What Is Love?
by XxFallen From GracexX
Summary: Lenne's new boyfriend has a dangerous secret that could cost Lenne her life.Will Shuyin be able to save her?LxN LxS some YxT RxG COMPLETE!
1. In The Club

What Is Love? Tradegy/Romance LenneXNick Lenne&Shuyin with some Yuna&Tidus and Rikku&Gippal

Summary:

After Lenne broke up with Shuyin she stopped believing in love.But when she meets a certain someone one night will she finally believe that there is such a thing as love at first sight.Or will she follow what she believes and dig deeper and find something about him she'll wish she hadn't.And who will save her if it get out of hand.

Story

The streets of A-East Zanarkand were beautiful at night.Lenne loved it.Everything about it especially how the buildings would light up.Her and her best friends Yuna and Rikku were on their way to The Club Infinity.They were 18 and loving life.Both Lenne and Yuna were both famous and loved songstresses in Zanarkand.And Rikku was a Social Worker not a glammorous job but the pays decent.And The Club Infinity was the hottest club.

"This is so cool I need to blow off some steem."Rikku said excitedly.Rikku was wearing a blue strapless shirt and tight fitted jeans.

"Yea working all day really got me wanting to hit the dance floor.Plus we can meet some hot guys while were hear."Yuna said smiling.She was wearing a black dress strapless and it ended right above the ankles and was very tight.She had her hair flaired out(like she did in x-2)."Do you guys ever think about anything besides boys?"Lenne asked staring at them.She was wearing a black shirt that had the straps tied comfortally around her neck.and tight fitted blue jeans that rested on her hips and black boots.Her long brown hair was down.Rikku and Yuna looked at eachother then back at Lenne and both said "No!!" in unison.Lenne sighed and entered the club with her girlfriends.

When the girls entered they were greeted by the blasting music.They took a seat and talked for a while before hitting the dance floor.They danced to awesome songs.When they got tired they went to sit down and started talking."Hey there is ALLOT of potential hear."Rikku said while looking around the room."Yea its like everywere you turn theres a hotty somewhere."Yuna said."Please you talk as if its a buffet line."Lenne said annoyed."Since when did you turn into a men hater?" Rikku asked."I am not a man hater."Lenne said while looking down."Let me guess Shuyin broke up with you."Yuna asked."Why is it that when I say that you two are acting like a bunch of drooling monkeys you quikly assume that Shuyin broke up with me."Lenne asked glaring at Yuna."But since you brought that up yes Shuyin did break up with me."Lenne said looking down."I told you he was a asshole."Rikku said."He was not a asshole."Yuna said."He was a jackass."Yuna finished."YUNA!!"Lenne glared angrilly."What!?!"Yuna said glaring back.I told you take it slow but nooooo you thought he was going to be yours forever,but well guess what he's not."You know what Yuna you both can just kiss my a-"excuse me"Lenne was cut of.It was the waiter.

"Yes."Lenne asked."This is from the gentleman over there."the waiter said while pointing at a near by table.The man was about her age brown hair and beautiful green eyes.He looked at her smiled then winked.The waiter placed the drink infront of Lenne and walked away.Lenne grabbed the waiter by the arm and he turned around."Can you tell the gentleman thanks but no thanks."Lenne said nicely while giving the drink back to the waiter."No problem"said the waiter as he took the drink back."You should have kept the drink Lenne."Yuna said staring at her."He's not my type."Lenne said."Hot,gorgeous and obviously thinks your hot enough to buy you a drink."Rikku said curiously."How can that not be your type?"Yuna asked."So whats gonna happen between you and Shuyin?"Rikku asked."Were still goona be friends."Lenne answered."You still care about him dont you?"Yuna asked."Of course I do he was my first love.You never let a feeling like that go away.But from now on I gonna take a closer look."Lenne said

"Hey was there something wrong with the drink?"A mysterious guy standing behind Lenne asked.Lenne turned around to see the beautiful blue eyes she saw earlier.Staring back at her looking her striaght in the eyes."No there was nothing wrong with the drinks."Lenne said."Then why did you send it back?"the mysterious man asked."Because growing up I learned that when a man buys a women a drink it either means he feels sorry for her or he wants something.Which is it?" Lenne asked."Well I definently dont feel sorry for you."He replied."Then you want something?"Lenne asked."No,well maybe your number and a dance."He replied."We'll see about that but first these are my friends Yuna and Rikku"Lenne said pionting to them."Hello"Yuna and Rikku said in unison."Hi, these are my friends Jason and Marcus."He said."Hi"the guys said in unison."And whats your name?"Lenne asked."My name is Nick."he answered."I'm guessing you want me to tell you mine?"Lenne asked."No I already know who you are songstress."Nick smirked."You do huh?"Lenne asked."Yea I do."Nick replied."So tell me what is a beautiful lady such as your self doing here with out your boyfriend?"Nick asked."I dont have a boyfriend"Lenne answered.But I'm guessing you already knew that or else you wouldn't have sent me that drink."Lenne said."Yea your right I wouldn't have."Nick answered staring at the ground."So...how bout that dance now huh?At least give me a chance to prove myself.So how bout it?Wanna dance?"Nick asked staring into her brown eyes and holding out his hand.Lenne took his hand,smiled and said"sure why not."

Well thats my first chapter.Can this be the beginning of love? Hope you like it.Reveiw and dont give me any flames. k?Thanx!


	2. The First Date

**Part of The Last Paragraph in First Chapter**

"So...how bout that dance now huh?At least give me a chance to prove myself.So how bout it?Wanna dance?"Nick asked staring into her brown eyes and holding out his hand.Lenne took his hand,smiled and said"sure why not."

**On With The Story**

With that Lenne took Nick's hand and went to the dance floor.They danced all night and had a great time.When Nick asked if he could take Lenne home she agreed.They got to Lenne's apartment sooner than Lenne hoped."I had a great time most I had in a while."Lenne said timidly."Yea well I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out tomorrow maybe see a movie or go out to dinner?"Nick asked."I would love to go out with you how bout dinner.Pick me up at seven?"Lenne answered.""Yea sure great I'll uh see you at um seven then okay?"Nick said."Cant wait"Lenne said.Lenne gave Nick a kiss on the cheek and closed the door behind her.She was thinking that maybe just maybe breaking up with Shuyin wasnt that bad after all.

**Next Day**

Lenne woke up excited at the fact that today was the day she was going out with Nick again.The feeling she had was the same feeling she had everytime she was with Shuyin and it scared her a bit.She never expected to feel this way so soon but she remembered that she was going to take it slow and not fall in love without looking deeper.She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and took a shower.She then put on a white tank top,blue jeans,a jean jacket,and white sneakers.She went to her kitchen and got out a bowl of cereal and passed it of as breakfast.She then drove to the mall to meet Yuna and Rikku.She drove into the parking lot and headed for the mall.She headed for the food court where she was supposed to meet Yuna and Rikku."Hey Lenne."Yuna greeted."Hi Lenne."Rikku said as she gave Lenne a hug."Hi guys.Guess what I got a date with Nick tonight at seven."Lenne said excitedly."Thats great Lenne!Its good to see you out there and dating again."Rikku said."yea I guess."Yuna said quietly."Whats wrong?"Lenne asked."Well its just that you just broke up with Shuyin a little less then two days ago.Dont you think you should wait a while until you date again?"Yuna asked."Dont worry I swear I wont fall to fast trust me its going to be okay."Lenne assured her.Yuna still looked a little unsure but she let it go.

**That Night**

Lenne was getting ready for the date.She was wearing a beautiful black dress that went down to her ankles,it had thin black straps,and was made of a soft material.She had her black purse and had half inch heels.There was a knock on the door.Lenne took a deep breath and opened the door but instead of Nick it was someone else.It was Shuyin.Lenne looked stunned and wondered why he was there."Um hey you.....look nice special occasion?"Shuyin asked."Um...no I have a date tonight."Lenne answered."Wow so whos the lucky guy."Shuyin asked."You dont know him.I met him at The Club Infinity and we had such a good time that when he took me home he asked me out.So what are you doing here?"Lenne asked."Well I was just wondering how you were doing and I wanted to give you this."He handed her two tickets."The concert tickets?"Lenne asked taking them."Yea I havent found someone to go witha nd I was just wondering if maybe you would like to take someone else."Shuyin answered."Well than you."Lenne said."Well I have to go have fun."Shuyin said."Well thanx.Bye see you around."Lenne said."See you."Shuyin said then walked away.Lenne closed the door behind her a put the tickets on the table and sat down on the couch.The door bell rang again and Lenne went to the door and opened it.There she saw Nick standing in the doorway holding a boquet of flowers."You look great."Nick said."Thanx."Lenne said taking the flowers she put them in a vase and the two went out the door.They drove to a resturant titled **_Augustines_** it was one of the most romantic resturant in A-East.They entered the resturant and took a seat by the window.The waiter came and took their orders then he left."So this is a very beautiful place huh?"Lenne asked."Yea its great have you been hear?"Nick asked."No never this is my first time."Lenne answered."So what do you like to do?"Lenne asked."Well I like listening to music."Nick answered."What kind of music do you like?"Lenne asked."I like all types rap,hip hop,R&B just all types."Nick answered."Here is your food I hope you enjoy it."said the waiter."Than you."Lenne said.They ate their dinner and walked it of.They laughed and got toknow eachother.They really enjoyed eachother company.Lenne relized that she is breaking her own promise and is falling to deep to fast.But she decided that she was going to get to know him better before she can say anything that has to do with the word love.They got to Lenne's apartment and she was upset to see the night end."Well I had a great time thanx."Lenne said."I really like you and I'm glad that you had a great time.Can I call you?"Nick asked."Sure."Lenne answered.She lent in and kissed him on the lips.At first it was small but then it became more passionate.She went inside and closed the door."This was definantly the best date I have ever had."Lenne said.


	3. Problems So Soon?

Hey thanx for the review!!!Hope thats the beginning of more yet to come.I dont own any ffx-2 characters the only characters I own are Nick and his friends.So here it is charter three!!

**The Story**

"I had the best time with him.It was like there was a connection."Lenne squealed then took a sip of her soda."Wow you really seem to like him huh."Shuyin asked in a dull tone."Yea I do and its just great that were able to hang out like this.but I dont think what I'm feeling is love."Lenne answered."Really?"Shuyin asked suddenly interested."Yea its to soon to be saying its love.But I doubt its ever going to be love.Love is just a joke."Lenne looked down."Love is not a joke Lenne.You just don't believe anymore."Yuna snapped."Okay,my god sorry didnt mean to offend you."Lenne apologized."Anyway I gotta go I'm meeting Nick in an hour.Bye!!"Lenne left."Whoa Yunie what was that you just totally jumped down her throat just now."Rikku asked."Yea what was that about?"Shuyin also asked."I...I have to go.See you guys tomorrow."Yuna ran out.

**Lenne's House**

Nick waited on her couch staring at the door and looking at his watch every ten seconds.Just then Lenne walked in."Where were you?"Nick asked."I was out with my friends."Lenne answered."Oh and your friends might not happen to have Shuyin in the picture?"Nick questioned."Well yea he was there.Why is that a problem?"Lenne asked."Problem let me think yea.You invited your ex to come and hand with your friends but not your boyfriend?"Lenne looked in his eyes and said"Well you know he and I are just friends right.There is nothing going on between us.You know that right?"Nick looked down."Are you sure?"Nick asked."Of course I am.Don't you trust me?"Lenne asked."Of course I trust you.Its him I dont trust."Nick answered while putting his arms around Lenne."Good because he is just a friend okay."Nick sighed"Sure lets go want to go see a movie?"Nick asked."Sure what movie?"Lenne asked back."Whatever we'll see when we get there."Nick answered.

**Meanwhile At Yuna's House**

"Tidus I'm worried this guy is no good."Yuna said in a worry tone."Relax okay your her friend not her mother.Im sure she's fine."Tidus assured her."How can you say that.You know that she is ment to be with Shuyin their perfect together."Yuna said."Really cause I'm beginning to think that maybe their not as perfect for eachother as we thought."Tidus answered back."I CANT BELIEVE YOU!!!!"Yuna practuacally screamed."Is everyone starting to loose hope in them?"Yuna asked."Well she does seem happy with that new guy."Tidus answered."Are you kidding?You honestly think that that guy is better for her than your brother.No way Shuyin and Lenne have been together for like ever!!!"Yuna said."Look your just going to have to except that she found someone new."Tidus answered."I've gotta get outta here.But know this I am amazed."Yuna said."Why are you amazed?"Tidus asked.Yuna looked down then back at him and said."Im amazed that I'm the only one how still thinks that there is hope for them to be together."And with that Yuna slammed the door and left Tidus alone.

**Meanwhile Lenne and Nick**

Lenne and Nick just left the theater and were heading back to Lenne's house."You see you have nothing to worry about."Lenne assured him."Yea guess I was just over reacting."Nick answered.They got back to Lenne's apartment and there was a message on the answere machine.Lenne walked over and pressed play."_Lenne?Its Shuyin can we talk?I have something to ask you.Can you call me back?Bye."_The message ended.Lenne lokked over at Nick who was looking down."I guess I better go call him back."Lenne said.And went for the phone.But Nick grabbed it before she could get it."No."was all Nick could muster."Look I have to call him back it could be important."Lenne said and tried to grab the phone.But Nick just stepped back."No!You know what going to happen?Your going to see him and you and him are going to get back together."Nick said angrilly."Nick thats ridiculous give me the phone back."Lenne reached her hand out."Alright but listen to this okay I am not going to let you out of my life.Im goona fight if he even tries to get you back."Nick looked in her eyes."Thats stupid."Lenne answered.Nick lost it he pushed her against the wall and said."I will not let anyone AND I mean anyone come betwwen us.Even if that anyone is your friends."Nick said in an angry tone that scared Lenne.And with that he left her alone not before slamming the door first.

**At Shuyin's House**

"Okay come on Lenne call back."Shuyin paced back and forth."What am I going to say?What can I say?Lenne I made a horrible mistake I never should have done what I did.I never should have broken up with you.Because I realize now that I love you more than life its self."Shuyin said to himself."Ugh what am I going to do?She is never going to tkae me back.She has that guy now.Ugh I'm such an idiot I never should have let her go.I have no chance."Shuyin put his hands in his hands."No I have to try.I have to give it try."The phone then rang and the caller I.D. read Lenne's Home Number.He took a deep breath and answered the phone."Hello Shuyin its Lenne."He took another deep breath and said"Lenne hey um can we talk face to face?"Shuyin asked."Sure is something wrong?"Lenne asked back."No I just have to tell you something and I think it would be better if I told you face to face."Shuyin answered."Where are we going to meet?"Lenne asked."How bout the cafe right now."Shuyin answered."Okay see you then."Lenne said then hang up."Cant wait."Shuyin said and headed for the door.

WOW!!!Wonder what Lenne is going to say?What can she say?Will Shuyin even be able to spill his guts and tell Lenne how he feels?Your gonna have to find.Review!!And NO FLAMES!!!!


	4. Finding Out The Truth Isn't Always easy

**Hey!!!Thanx to everyone that reviewed!!Well here it is the fourth chappy!!Hope you like it.And no flames!!!Thanx.**

Shuyin waited at a table by the window quietly costantly looking out to see if Lenne was out there on her way in.It was nerve racking waiting for at any moment she would come.He had no idea how he would tell or even if he should.He was starting to get second thoughts.

'Maybe I'm over my head here.'Shuyin thought.'Like she is actually going to take me back.I want her to but.UUUGGGHHHH!!!!This is so stupid just tell her how you feel.Shuyin thought.

"Shuyin?"It was Lenne she had just walked in and was heading towards him.He looked with anticipation and waited till she sat down."What did you want to talk with me about?"she asked.

It took him a minute to think.She was so beautiful it was hard for him to focus."Ummm...there is something I've been wanting to tell you ever since we broke up.I have been going back and forth deciding whether or not to tell you.And I've come to the decision that I should because if I dont than I'll never get the chance."

"Shuyin just tell me.We are friends.Aren't we is that what you want to tell me is that you dont even want to be friends anymore?"Lenne asked with hurt and confusion in her voice.

"No thats not what I want to say.Its something else I uummm its hard to say.You see when we broke up I thought that it would have been better for me if we just remained friends.But it wasnt.And I just relized it days ago and I cant belive I waited this long just to tell you."Shuyin said

"Shuyin just tell me.you dont have to ramble or stall.Whatever it is I'm sure its not that hard to say.Once you say it your going to wonder this is what I was afraid of?So come Shuyin tell me what is it that you want to say?Lenne asked

Shuyin took a deep breath.He opened his mouth then he closed as if trying to find the right words.He looked deep in her eyes and took another breath.He leaned in and gave her a small,sweet kiss and said "I love you."

**At Rikku's House**

Rikku was on the couch snuggling up to her boyfriend Gippal watching a movie.Just then there was a knock on the door.Rikku went to open it but Gippal stopped her.She turned around and stared into his eye.

"Whoever it is just let them leave."Gippal said.

"I cant do that It might be someone important like Lenne or Yuna."Rikku answered.And headed for the door.She opened the door and saw Yuna there holding a piece of paper that looked like computer paper."Yunie whats the matter?"Rikku asked.There was worry and fear in Yuna's eyes.

"I knew that guy Lenne's dating looked familiar.I saw him a couple years a ago on court t.v."Yuna answered.

"Yuna what are you saying that guy is a felon or something.What did he do steal?"Gippal asked.

"Try abusing his girlfriends.It says here that he was trialed for beating up and sexually abusing his girlfriend one night two years ago."Yuna answered.

"Are you serious?Let me see that.Rikku's eyes went wide."And apperently that wasnt the first time it looks like he has a long list of girlfriends he beat up and abused.It says here that he got a restraining order from all of them saying that he has to stay away from them."Rikku said

"We have to tell Lenne.Her life could depend on whats on these peices of paper.I mean look it says he once beat a girl so bad that the doctors were afraid she wouldnt make it."Yuna said worry in her voice.

"Where is she?We have to warn.If not she's dead."Gippal said.

"She is with Shuyin.She said something about there being something important he had to tell her.But that can't be good if Nick finds out he might go into psycho overdrive."Rikku answered.

"Well we have to warn her.Now there is no way were going to let him hurt her.No way!Come on guys lets go find Lenne."Yuna said.They all took their coats and headed for the door.

**Meanwhile at the Cafe**

"You love me?Since when?You break up with me and wait a couple days when I'm in a serious relationship to say that you love me?"Lenne asked.

"No look Lenne I should have told you and your probably thinking if I love you why did I break up with you?It just that when we broke up I thought it would be better.You know if we were just friends but I was wrong Lenne....I love you."Shuyin said.

"Yea well its a little late for that so if you dont mind I have to go."Lenne said and headed towards the door.But was stopped when Shuyin grabbed her hand.

"He doesn't understand you or will ever care about you the way I do."Shuyin told her looking in her eyes waiting for her to response.

"That may be true.But atleast I know he'll never hurt me and will always be there."Lenne replied.Then she walked out leaving him alone in the Cafe.

"Lenne!!!"came a voice.It was Yuna's she was running straight for her with Rikku and Gippal behind her."Lenne you have to see this."Yuna said.Lenne looked at the paper and was shocked.She looked at them with shock and confusion.She was speechless.

**Well that was chapter four!!!Hope you liked it.Please review but remember no flames!!!**


	5. Author's Note

**

* * *

**

Hey everybody listen I'm going to take a brake from wrighting stories.Atleast till after the breaking then I'm going to continue on with my fic.Its just that in my family we have tons of parties and everything gets messed up.So sorry but I will be back and wrighting as early (I Hope) as January 5th.Just so you know I wrote this two days before christmas I just forgot so Im adding this detail now so you know.Happy Holidays!!!!

**Respectfully,**

**AngelWings2842**


	6. Trying to Avoid Confrontation Is NOT Eas...

**Well Im Back!!!Had a GREAT Holiday Break and its good to be back writing!!!So on with the Story!!!!

* * *

**

Lenne couldnt believe hat she thought."This cant be.I cant believe this.There must be a reason."Lenne looked around and saw worried looks on all their faces.She looked like she was about to break into tears.Her life was perfect but then it just came crashing down.

"Lenne look I know that your upset but hey atleast look at the bright side.Its better that you found out now instead of later."Rikku told her trying to cheer her up as best as she can.But the look on her face told her Lenne was not buying it.

"I just found out that my boyfriend pretty much beat up every girlfriend he ever had because he is overly jealous.I cant look at the bright side of this.Well there is only one thing that I can do.I have to break up with him.I cant live in fear wondering if he is going to beat me the next day.I cant live like that."Lenne said with a worried face.

"Well atleast let us come with you as back up."Yuna advised.

"No I have to do this by myself.If anything happens to any of you I wont be able it live with that."Lenne told her with as much strength as possible.But deep down she knew she wanted someone there with her.

"But you can live him beating you up?"Yuna asked in a worry and yelling knid of tone.

"Look it says here that they couldnt do anything before because he was to young to count as an adult.But now if he beats me up he might go to jail.For a long time."Lenne said.

"Key word MIGHT.Besides what if he beats you up so bad he kills you?"Gippal asked.

"Look the point is your not coming with me.THATS THAT."Lenne told them and turned around and headed for his that he would be there.

* * *

There was a knock at the door and Nick went and answered.He opened the door to see a very worried Lenne."Come in."he said a bit worried.Wondering what was wrong.She entered and he closed the door."Is there something wrong?"he asked.

She sighed and said"How do you explain this."She gave him the paper and he looked at it."You beat up your girlfriends?I cant believe you.I'm sorry but I cant do this its over.Good bye."she headed towards the door but Nick stopped her.

"Your just going to dump me without hearing my side of the story?"he asked in an anger voice.

"Look Im sorry but I just cant risk it I have my health to worry about."She answered.

"Im not letting you leave.Your the first one in a while that I really cared about and Im not about to let you walk out of my life so easily."He said.Reaching out to touch her face but she quickly slapped it away.That angered him and pushed her against a wall.

"Hey let go of me."She demanded.He slapped her and started to slap her and yell at her.She felt powerless against him but acted quickly by kneeing him in the balls.He yelled in pain and let go of her.She ran towards the door but he stopped her.He pushed her back and just as she regained her balance.She saw a fist headin towards her.That was the last thing she saw before everything went black.

* * *

**Well thats the chapter hope you liked it.Dont forget to review.Sorry its a little short but Im trying to make it longer.Hopefully I can make the next one long.**


	7. The Inferno and Her Knight in Shinning A...

**Hey everybody!!Im close to finishing this story.I knew it wasnt going to be that long.Im guessing that this is the SECOND to last chapter.Hope you like it and no flames!!!!**

When Lenne woke up everything was blurry at first but then it started to get clearer.She tried to get up but couldn't and at that moment she knew that Nick did something.

"Your awake."

"Nick what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

She looked and saw that Nick was pouring some liquid on the floor.When she looked closely at the bottle she knew what he was going to do.At that moment Lenne felt fear and lots of it.He was planning to burn her alive!!!!

"Your insane.Your gonna kill me?!!"

"You catch on quick."Nick told her as he put the cap on the bottle.

"You know if you kill me your gonna be the first one my friends suspect,and that will be worse then some bruises."

"Well I have an allabi.If people ask I was at my cousin.You know funny thing is that this was entirely his idea and a good one at that.

"You and your cousin are insane Nick."

"Maybe but I'm not going to jail and the only way I can avoid it is if your dead."And with that he dropped his lighter on the floor and left Lenne to die.

* * *

"What do you mean?"Shuyin asked as Tidus tried to explain it.

"Nick is an abuser,and Lenne went to break up with him."Tidus said.

"No I know what you said I'm not stupid.I can't believe that you guy just let her go by herself."

"Well she said she didn't want us to follow her."Yuna told him.

"So you just let her go by herself.She could be in trouble."And then Shuyin turned around and headed for Nick's apartment to help Lenne.

* * *

Lenne regained control of her motor skills and tried to open the door but it was useless it wouldn't open.She started to cough and tried to get to a window and open it but it was nailed shut.She was suprised that the fire department didn't come but when she looked up she saw that the smoke alarm wasn't there.But what also suprised her was that no one smelled the smoke.

"Help cough somebody please help me!!!!"cough cough

"Lenne?"

"Shuyin? cough is that you? Get me out of here!!!!!" cough cough cough cough

Shuyin tried as best as he could to open it.He tried to force it open repeatedly util to finally opened.He looked around and covered his nose and looked for Lenne.He saw her passed out on the floor most likely form taking in to much smoke.He picked her up and ran out side.He saw people gathering looking at the smoke that was coming out of little cracks in the windows.Shuyin cam out and placed Lenne on the sidewalk and called the police.He saw that Yuna,Tidus,Rikku,and Gippal were running towrds him.The ambulance truck came and loaded Lenne in.The guy in the ambulance said that only one of them could ride with her.They all agreed that Shuyin should be the one that goes in.He hopped in andwas onhisway to Zanarkand Hospital with Lenne next to him.

* * *

Lenne woke up to see a plain colored room with a bunch of flowers and cards.She tried to sit up and saw that she was in the hospital.She wondered how it was that she got there.But there was no one there to ask.She to a card that was on the table next to her and read it.

"Good your awake."

She looked up and saw Shuyin in the doorway hold a bouquet of red roses and couldn't help but smile and at that moment she somehow knew that he was the one who saved her.

**Well that was this chapter.Hope you liked it the last chapter will be up soon.Review!!!!**


	8. It's Over Nick!

**Hey!!!Okay here is the 411.Last chapter I said that was my secind to last chapter.Well I was wrong its not.I think that there is going to be atleast two more chapters and this is one of them.So enjoy.**

"Hey." Lenne said quietly.

"Are you feeling okay"? Shuyin asked.

"Yeah,but I dont remember what happened."

"You tried to break up with Nick,but what ended up happening was that he almost killed you."

"Oh,well was everyone worried"?

"More than you know.You inhaled allot of smoke."

"Really?Well I'm glad your'e here."

"Yeah?Really well okay than.Look you need your rest I'm gonna go." Shuyin was heading towards the door when Lenne yelled.

"Wait!They still haven't found Nick have they"?

"No,they didn't."

"Well than can you stay here with me?Atleast for tonight."

"Really?You want me to stay"?

"Yeah I really do."

"Sure okay I'll stay with you."

* * *

Lenne slept soundly in her bed not knowing whats to happen.When all of a sudden she felt like she couldnt breathe.She waved her hands and felt strong hands on the object on her face.

"I told you once I'm not going to jail."

She knew it was Nick.She was running out of time and had to think fast.She felt around and felt a vase and prayed that it would hit Nick.She threw it and it smashed against his back.He drew back long enoughfor Lenne to hit him again with another vase.She ran out of the room to look for Shuyin but didn't know were to go.She looked around the hospital and found him trying to get something from the vending machine.She ran to him.

"Shuyin,Nick is here I saw him."

"Really,are you sure?"

"Yeah he tried to smother me with a pillow"!!

"Wait here,I'll be right back."

* * *

Shuyin ran upstairs to Lenne's room but found no one there.Just then Nick came and hit him over the head with a bat that he brought just in case.He wasn't knocked out but it did hurt.He punched Nick in the stomach and backed him against the wall.Nick kicked Shuyin in the balls.Shuyin fell to the floor and Nick started kicking him repeatedly.

"Your the one.Your the reason she broke up with me I should have known."

"Shuyin grabbed his foot and pushed him back.Shuyin punched him in the nose and it started to bleed.Nick looked at the bloody nose and ran out the room with Shuyin following him.

* * *

Nick ran up the stair with Shuyin still close behind and ran to the roof.Shuyin tackled him and started punching him but Nick kicked him and pushed Shuyin towards the edge of the building.Shuyin was laying down nowhere to go tired and breathing heavily.Just than Nick pulled out a knife and just as he was about to stab Shuyin,he suddenly stopped.He had a weird look on his face for a split second,he leaned foward and fell toward the edge of the building and fell down to the ground.When Shuyin looked up he saw Lenne with a big heavy metal pole with a serious look on her face.

"Its over Nick."Was all Lenne said when she reached out a hand and helped Shuyin up and headed inside.

* * *

_The Next Day....._

Lenne was talking with the doctor about Nick's condition.Apparently the blow to his head and the fall rendured him int a coma.The doctor walked away and Lenne walked towards Shuyin who was sitting in the waiting room.

"Well he is going to live.He's in a coma but the doctor said he should come out of it eventually."Lenne told him.

"You think he'll press charges when he comes out"?

"He wouldn't dare.It was all in self defense.There is not a jury in the world that would convict us for that."

"Guess your right,but you know you were the one that hit him with the metal pole.Did you check out"?

"Yeah,Yuna is going to pick me up.She should be here any minute."

"Cool...Um Lenne"?

"Yeah"?

"Um...you know what never mind."

Shuyin walked out of the hospital and entered his car and left.Leaving only Lenne to wonder what he wanted to tell her.

**Okay thats my chapter hope you liked it.Review!!!!But NO FLAMES**


	9. Finally Everything Is OkayOr Is It?

**Hey sorry I haven't updated ina while.But its been hard with the homework and stuff.So here it is the final chapter in my story and I hope you guys like it.NO FLAMES!**

Lenne was in the cafe looking down thinking.'This has been really tiring.With Nick and everything.'It didn't take long for her friends,Yuna and Rikku,to realize that something was bothering her.

"Lenne,is something wrong?asked Yuna.

Lenne looked up and saw the two of them staring at her."Yeah everything is alright.Why do you ask."

"Well your not saying anything and it looks like there is something troubling you.I mean I would have thought that with the Nick thing under control for now you would be happy.Rikku said.

"Yeah I mean he can't hurt you."Yuna chimed in.

"I don't know I guess I just have this feeling that...I don't know I feel empty like there is something missing...like there is this big gapping hole in my heart."Lenne told them.

"You think maybe its Shuyin?I mean he did save your life and we know that he told you that he loves you.Maybe just maybe there is a possibility that you still love him too."Yuna said.

Then it hit her."You know what Yuna your right I do still love him.I do I guess I just felt that with Nick around it could make it go away but it couldn't.No matter what I do I will always love him and there is no denying it.

"Well"?Rikku asked."What are you waiting for go get him."

"Oh no but the way I acted-Lenne began but was cut off.

"Lenne if he truley does love you than he won't just stop loving you because you didn't return it when he told you."Yuna assured."Now go get him."

Lenne ran out of the cafe and ran towards his apartment.Unfortunatly for her it started to rain and hard.But just than a taxi came and Lenne quickly whistled and it stopped right in front of her.She hopped in and gave the taxi driver the directions and it sped away.

* * *

Shuyin was in his apartment watching the rain fall witha heavy heart when just then he heard a knock on the door.He went to answer it.When he opened the door a very wet Lenne was standing in front of him. 

"Lenne,what are you going here,what happened to you"?Shuyin asked.

"Came down here to tell you something and I want you to here me out and not say anything until I'm done."Lenne told him.He nodded and she went on."Shuyin after all that happened it made me realize that you have been there through out the entire Nick thing and it made me realize something.It made me realize that I never stopped loving you.I guess I thought that with Nick around all my feelings for you will just disapear but it didn't.And I know that it took me awhile but at least its better late than never right"?

Shuyin just stood there staring at her and it was all Lenne needed to hear.So with a dissapointed look on her face she headed towards the door.Just than Shuyin took her arm turned her around and gave her a nice long kiss.They broke apart and he said"I can never stop loving you no matter how hard I try."Lenne couldn't help but laugh and with that they shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later..._

Lenne...Lenne...Lenne...Lenne

The crowd screamed when Lenne apeared on stage wearing her beautiful Songstress outfit.The crowd stopped and the stadium was silent."Everyone this first song it dedicated to someone very special to me.Someone I love with all my heart and I know that he is here tonight so the song is for you."She started singing I Could Fall In Love.

I could lose my heart tonight  
If you don't turn and walk away  
'Cause the way I feel I might  
Lose control and let you stay  
'Cause I could take you in my arms  
And never let go

I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you

I could only wonder how  
Touching you would make me feel  
But if I take that chance right now  
Tomorrow will you want me still?  
So I should keep this to myself  
And never let you know

I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you

And I know it's not right  
And I guess I should try to do what I should do  
But I could fall in love  
Fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you

Siempre estoy soñada en ti  
Besandos mis labios, acariciando mi piel  
Abrazadome con ansias locas  
Imaginando que me amos  
Cómo yo podia amar a ti

So I should keep this to myself  
And never let you know

I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love  
I could fall in love  
With you...

The crowd applauded and screamed once the song ended and she looked out into the crowd and saw Shuyin whistling with a big smile on his face.She smiled back and saw that Yuna,Rikku,Gippal,and Tidus were also there.Everything finally was okay.

* * *

In the hospital room the nurse came in to check up on Nick and as always he was laying down on the bed looking like he was sleeping.The nurse left the room and was headed down the hall.The room was quiet and dark when all of a sudden Nicks eyes flew open he looked around the room and couldn't help but smile a malicious smile. 

**Well that was my final chapter hope you liked it!Review but remeber no flames.**


	10. Just To Tell You

**Hey well I am so glad you guys liked my story for those of you who read it and reviewed.But just so you know the song I Could Fall In Love was sung by one of my fav. female artists Selena!So thanks for the reviews and I especially Like to thank My Best Friend YunaStrife!Thanx for the help. **

**Your Author DominicanAngel**


	11. A Sequal?

**Hey look I was wondering if you think I should either make a sequal or leav it like it is.Just send me emails or reviews so I can see what you think.If I get enough then I'll write a sequal.**


End file.
